SHERLOCK BBC TOME 2
by Kaori Jade
Summary: Sherlock et John partent en Égypte pour sauver Mycroft. Leur nouvelle proximité va faire éclore un rapprochement brulant. h t t p :/ kaorijade.deviantart. com/


**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**TOME 2**

**Disclaimer** : Le personnage Sherlock Holmes et son univers d'origine appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La série télé « Sherlock » est une série policière britannique crée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est diffusée depuis Juillet 2010 sur BBC One.

Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera pas d'argent à son auteur.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Voici un extrait du tome 2 qui est composé d'une fiction sur SHERLOCK classé MA, d'illustration de MA_SAMBRE et d'une BD sur Sherlock.

Pour en savoir plus, n'hésiter pas à aller voir la page deviant suivant : kaorijade. deviantart (enlever les espaces)

EXTRAIT :

…

L'amerrissage se passa sans heurt et l'avion s'immobilisa rapidement sur une mer d'encre à moins d'un kilomètre de la plage de sable blanc.

- Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Nous sommes au sud d'El-Alamein. Altair, notre contact, est déjà en route pour vous récupérer, expliqua l'Italien à ses deux passagers debout derrière lui. Il se pencha pour ouvrir le sas et descendre l'échelle qui permettait d'atteindre les flotteurs. John loucha sur le fessier ferme largement mit en valeur par le cuir noir, il pouvait même observer l'absence de sous-vêtements. Il reçut soudainement un coup de coude de la part de Sherlock qui lui jetait un regard peu amène.

- Ah ! Le voilà, annonça Mickael.

Les deux Anglais virent une barque approcher rapidement. Elle était propulsée par de puissants mouvements de rames tenues par un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Sherlock et John prirent leurs sacs et descendirent sur le flotteur aidé par le jeune pilote qui venait d'arrimer la barque. Lupin n'embauche que des bombes sexuelles ou quoi ?pensa Sherlock mécontent en voyant leur guide.

- Bonsoir Messieurs. Je suis Altair votre guide. Vous êtes M. Holmes et Docteur Watson ? Demanda l'Égyptien dont la barbe brune cachait un visage viril, dont le nez busqué lui donnait un air sauvage, renforcé par une chevelure mi-longue désordonnée, un jean déchiré et un T-shirt noir prêt du corps. Un vrai combattant !

- Oui, je suis John Watson et voici Sherlock Holmes, présenta le médecin en mettant son sac dans la barque.

Altair hocha la tête et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse grimper facilement dans la barque. Alors que Holmes se faisait une place à ses côtés, leur pilote leur souhaita bonne chance et à bientôt. Ils n'avaient pas encore rejoint la plage que l'hydravion était déjà en train de décoller.

En moins de quinze minutes, ils atteignirent la côte où Altair leur expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir traverser la plage et la route de nuit, mais surtout en silence. Puis, ils monteraient dans un train de marchandises qui allait les déposer à Alexandrie.

Dans le noir, éclairé par la lune, Altair chargé d'un lourd sac que le pilote lui avait donné les guida pendant une heure sur l'étendue de sable blanc. Arrivés au bord de la route, ils se cachèrent derrière une dune pour laisser passer quelques voitures. Quand aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, ils traversèrent celle-ci rapidement pour rejoindre la voie ferrée. L'Égyptien les mena dans un tournant où ils s'installèrent derrière un arbre. L'homme sortit du sac une paire de pinces à couper.

- Quand le train arrivera dans le virage, il va ralentira fortement. Il faudra courir derrière moi et dès que j'aurai ouvert une des portes, vous sauterez à l'intérieur.

Une demi-heure ne s'était pas encore écoulée qu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse. En approche, il freina brusquement et Altair se mit à courir suivi par les deux Anglais. Il réussit sans difficulté majeure à s'accrocher à l'une des poignées d'une porte en bois, et coupa rapidement la chaine qui la bloquait. D'un coup de pied habile, il ouvrit en grand la porte du wagon de marchandises et se hissa à l'intérieur. Il se retourna pour aider ses deux compagnons, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà en train de grimper derrière lui. Au même moment, ils sentirent le train accélérer sa course. L'Égyptien referma la porte coulissante et sortit de son sac à dos une lampe de poche.

- Nous allons manger un morceau et après nous nous reposerons pendant trois heures, déclara Altair en sortant trois bouteilles d'eau et des Tupperware contenant divers sandwichs.

Après ce frugal repas, Altair s'assit dans un coin pour dormir un peu. Sherlock et John allèrent de l'autre côté du wagon pour se reposer. John s'appuya contre la cloison de bois et tira Sherlock devant lui pour l'assoir entre ses jambes.

- John ? Chuchota le détective.

- Chut, Sherlock… Altair essaye de dormir.

John profita que Sherlock se débatte en silence pour laisser glisser sa main sous son haut et titiller le téton droit de l'homme brun qui sursauta et n'osa plus bouger.

- Chacun son tour… Susurra John à l'oreille de Sherlock avant de la lécher et de la mordiller alternativement.

Rapidement, on n'entendit que la respiration rapide de Sherlock qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de bruit, pendant que John s'amusait à le torturer de la plus douce des façons. Mais sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, John se contenta de l'embrasser et de lui caresser le torse. Tout doucement, il diminua son étreinte pour ne faire que tenir l'homme qu'il aimait dans le creux de ses bras. Les deux hommes ne virent pas le temps passer pris dans leur ronde amoureuse et dans ce tendre câlin.

…

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimer cet extrait. L'histoire est complète et fini.

A bientôt.

Kaori


End file.
